Moonlit Curse
by Yatenmiokami
Summary: Kaome is cursed (by Kikyou) to be a wolf by day and youkai by night. When Rin takes her in as a pet, she has two options: hide away at night or tell her secrete curse. rated for possible language [AU] [pg13][sesskag]
1. Cursed and found

Yaten: yeah I know *just* starting two fic's is a bad habit, but please bear with me! The other one was worse then this. Right now (I'm sleepy) though I think I did better with this one filling most the blank spots. Oh yes before I forget when I put ~~(name)~~ it just means the view is changing to where ever that character is.  
  
Disclaimer: I hate having to put this. I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ________________________________________________________________________  
  
*Moonlit Curse*  
  
________________________________________________________________________ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A petite form sat on a log staring at the full moon, giving her a bluish aurora. Sighing and singing to her self she slowly brought up the memories of her lost love 'Inuyasha why' She, in her mind, replayed the events that had happened under a year ago  
  
*Flashback*  
  
The white haired hanyou kissed passionately an almost identical woman  
  
"I love you Kikyou," he stated as passionately as his kiss.  
  
Kikyou looked at her and chanted a spell in an unknown language, all the while pulling out a dagger and saying, "I love you too, Inuyasha"  
  
She tried to scream out to Inuyasha, to warn him, finding only a howl coming from her throat. Kikyou plunged the dagger into Inuyasha's heart then her own  
  
"Bye, bye wolf youkai Kagome" she laughed evilly as she fell to the pool of blood at the ground.  
  
*End Flashback*  
  
Kagome came back to her senses only to see the dawn begin to break and her features begin to become more wolfish. She was a gray-white wolf with piercing blue-purple eyes. She howled and went to find her den, located by the cold, emotionless Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha's half-brother.  
  
Kagome didn't understand why he hadn't noticed her yet, or if he did, he hadn't approach her. Crawling into the small den she now called home. Sleeping soundlessly 'til late afternoon.  
  
She awoke, crawled out, and stretched only to find her self-strait in front of a little human girl. The girl noticeably stiffened. Kagome noticed her black messy hair and grubby attire  
  
'He doesn't keep children as servants, does he? Or let village children pick flowers in his personal fields?'  
  
~~Sesshoumaru~~ The elegant youkai western lord suddenly dropped his paper work to come to his young ward, Rin's aid. Smelling the presence of a wolf close to Rin, he was there in an instant. Watching in fascination as his ward began pulling at the wolf's tail and petting it.  
  
~~(Norm.)~~ Kagome didn't like the small human child pulling her tail, but the petting felt nice and soothing, so she bore the tail pulling. Swishing her tail away from the child every chance she could. Noticing finally Sesshoumaru's presence not far away from her and the child.  
  
'Great now I will get the honor to deal with the demon lord soon' she thought meekly, not to enthused at the prospect of telling him her curse and how she just up and made her den right by his citadel 'fun, fun, fun!'  
  
Sesshoumaru could see sarcasm play in the wolf 's eyes.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama can Rin keep pretty wolf, please!"  
  
"No"  
  
Rin started to pout and allow her eye's to get watery. He sighed 'I hate it when she gives me that look'  
  
"Fine"  
  
Calling one of his servants to prepare the room between his and Rin's for the new pet wolf. Kagome fond her self in a position she did not know how to get out of. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Yaten: Not too short I hope! Please review it's nice to know some-ones reading something you wrote. Please no flames, criticism is welcome, also I'm having trouble with creating names so if you have an original one please leave it on a review. Ja Ne!  
  
Reviewer Responses:  
  
Kagome360: Thanks for reviewing, that's not *too* overly much to work on GO ME!!  
  
Tessa3: hmm. me too I unfortunately haven't decided yet. Thank you for reviewing!  
  
Lavender Valentine: Thank you sooooo much for pointing that out! Rin-chan is cute isn't she.  
  
UnlovedBandNeard: I'm beginning the next chapter now... after I fix this one  
  
Rest of review's in next chap. 15 total as of now YAY! 


	2. Natisha?

Yaten: Hey All! I've got four reviews on this.. YAY!YAY!YAY!YAY!YAY!YAY! Hmm.. I don't think I brought anyone's personality out much. grr. Well here you are the next chappy! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2: Natisha?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Here's one more flower for pretty wolf to hold"  
  
Rin stuffed yet another of the dozen flowers she had picked into poor Kagome's mouth.  
  
"Ohh. Now Rin and pretty wolf go put flowers in wolf's room"  
  
Kagome mentally sighed getting tired of being called just 'wolf' with the occasional pretty before it.  
  
'Heh. not even a half day has gone by and I'm already tired of the names" Kagome mentally berated herself.  
  
At the great citadel doors they meet up with our favorite ugly toad youkai.  
  
"What ARE you bringing into Sesshoumaru-sama's castle, human?!" it squawked  
  
Kagome growled at this. thing.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama said Rin could keep pretty wolf. Stupid Jaken!" Rin stuck her tongue out at Jaken, knowing full well he would get beat up by Sesshoumaru-sama if he hurt her. Jaken mumbled something far to unimportant to mention.  
  
The doors to the great western castle flung open to reveal a very clean, orderly, spacious, and elegant front hall. Would Kagome's form allowed it, she would've gasped, but fond her self simply starring awe-stricken. Rin began calling her 'wolf' wile skipping on to show Kagome's room to her.  
  
They traveled down several passages to the very Northwest wing, Kagome never letting Rin's treasured flowers drop. Finally, coming a door with a hole near the bottom (a/n: think doggie door) with a shoji-screen (a/n: I think that's right) fluttering lightly over the frame. Rin slowly opened a door to expose a fairly normal but elegant bedroom. The only out of the ordinary thing would be a specially made dog bed.  
  
"Stay. Rin's getting vases for pretty flowers!" She said with false authority.  
  
Kagome watched with amusement as Jaken came in holding LOTS of vases, lead by Rin. Jaken muttered more unimportant stuff about stupid humans, dogs, and most of all FLOWERS.  
  
"There!" Rin exclaimed after arranging the first of her many soon-to-be bouquets of flowers.  
  
"Jaken-san, Rin and uhh." She had forgotten to name her wolf! Putting her hands to her face in a very mock-Sesshoumaru manor, squinting her eyes and pursing her lips.  
  
"Rin and uhh. Natisha! Are going to pick more flowers"  
  
'Natisha?' Kagome silently questioned the newly given name. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yaten: Well how'd you like it! As a note though Natisha (as I know it) is just a name I came up with out of the blue. Short-ish chap. I know, I can't help it. REVIEW PLEASE! I can't believe it 15 reviews on my first chap. I feel pretty, oh so pretty. now what did I forget.  
  
Disclaimer: Hey I'm at least putting this down! Don't own Inuyasha or the I feel pretty thing.  
  
Part of the Reviewer Responses (last chap):  
  
Myinuyasha04: Thanks for reviewing! Your one of the people to notice and say something about it Thank you!  
  
SilentDark: Your Question: Will Kagome get found out? -Well can't tell you that just yet but there's a good chance! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Katsurinia: I'm glad you think so. but I seriously doubt I can, O-well I'll try. Thanks for Reviewing!  
  
Lord Sesshomaru, Aznfangurl116, Goddess-Phenoix/Vixinia, Blazingsunstar, Leafz, Bubbly-girl, ValarSpawn, and RyuAngel: Sorry I can't write a individual review response for each of you, I Just Lazy. Thank you for Reviewing and there was that chappy ordered ValarSpawn! 


	3. Poisen Ivy

** Yaten: ** YAY! Reviews AND a beta-reader! Life's good on my end of the leash. Oh… I just can't write long chappys. Look at it this way: at least you get faster updates (And it keeps me from forgetting to write chaps)! One last thing- Natisha=Kagome (remember that; Natisha=Kagome). I probably won't be very consistent.   
  
** Disclaimer: ** I remembered this time! I don't own any of the characters in Inuyasha.   
  


** Chapter 3: Poison Ivy **

  


Rin ran through the hallways in a small race against Natisha to the flower fields. They ran throughout the citadel passages, bursting through the doors, and finally stopping by a Keyaki tree in a field with thousands of flowers and butterflies all pink, blue, purple, red and yellow.

'It's soo beautiful here. I could die it's so lovely!' Kagome contemplated all her surroundings.

Rin speculated the flowers; inspecting each and every one.

"Too small…too leafy…too bent…"

"This one will look perfect in pretty Natisha's room!" Rin squealed in delight at a purple-blue Kakitsubata.

Then, carefully setting the Kakitsubata down by Keyaki tree, Rin ran off in search of more flowers. Natisha, deciding it would be more fun then getting the nasty taste of flowers in her mouth, chased and snapped at some of the local butterflies. 

"Natisha! Come here! Look what Rin found! Isn't it pretty?" Rin looked at the approaching wolf expectantly with a gap-toothed smile.

Kagome could tell what it was. 'Poison ivy,' she mentally sighed and tried to get poor, unsuspecting Rin to a stream to wash her hands.

"Ack… girl what is that?!" The ever-annoying Jaken came up and inspected the plant Rin held. "Poison ivy!" 

He groaned. 'I hope Sesshoumaru-sama doesn't expect ME to take care of that brat tonight!'

~~~~~A few hours later, after Rin has been treated~~~~~

"Rin-sama, dinner is served," a bowing bear youkai declared.

She looked up at him quizzically. 

The youkai replied to the question in Rin's eyes, "Your Natisha-sama will also be served in the dinning hall."

The youkai left leaving a very hungry and anxious Kagome.

'Damn food! Oh, it's been _ forever_ since I last ate!_ And_ I get to eat in the dinning hall! Things aren't bad at all!'

  
  
  
  


~~Prologue to Chapter 4~~

  
  


The servant led them to the exquisite dinning hall. Inside was scarcely any art or decorative pieces, just an expensive looking table and chairs. To the sidewall nearest to them, where Sesshoumaru and Rin now sat, was a small red velvet carpet embroidered with golden tassels. Also, upon what she guessed was her place mat, were two silver decorated bowls for eating and drinking. Coming closer to the mat, she noticed her name oddly adorned on it. 

  


* * *

  


**Yaten:** That was a _slightly_ shorter chapter, grr need to write more. Hmm… *reads top again* oh yeah in case I haven't mentioned, Dilanda is the beta reader/tester/person for this fic, YAY! Next chapter: Nightfall! (it gets interesting!--er…) Sesshoumaru finally learns Kagome's secret; review if you want chapter 4 up anytime soon!

**Dilanda:** Review, or feel the pain of the beta fish. The beta commands you. (Love Yaten while you're at it!)

**Reviewer Responses:**

**_SolarFire2:_** _If Kikyou could go around changing people into demons and wolves at will, why didn't she just turn Inu-Yasha into a human in the first place? And why did she stab herself? She's already dead!_ Very good questions, but this is alternate universe, which means for storyline purposes, she doesn't _have_ to be dead, so she is (err... was) alive. Ah… Idea… the first question will be answered later in the story. Thanks for reviewing!

**Forbidden Memories Group:**

**_Jade:_** I did mark this as AU, didn't I? I'm sorry every one seems OOC, Kagome is depressed (I would be too, if I were her), Sesshoumaru thinks he has more important things to do, and Rin… well lets just_ pretend_ she wasn't killed by wolves; therefore she isn't scared of wolves… And Jaken isn't the best company either. As for living by Sesshoumaru's castle, it's fairly safe there since there aren't many bloodthirsty youkai and that's close to were Inu died. 

**_Daemon:_** Kikyou didn't want Kagome to snap Inu from her spell, and she wanted Inu all to herself. Sweet Sixteen won that. I know Moonlit Curse isn't the most original name, but I want people to remember it and the name goes with the story perfectly! Thanks you two for reviewing, however crude your reviews were!

**_Sara1664:_** Sadly, yes, Inuyasha died… Thanks for reviewing!

**_SilentDark:_** Hello again! Thanks for reviewing (again)! _Is Rin and Kagome's room connected?_ Yes, I guess you could say so. There's a door in-between though.

**_Cookie6, Bubbly-girl, Sunnygurl1357, Rured, Duke-of-spades, Myinuyasha04, and ValarSpawn:_** Thank you for reviewing! My lazy ass is **VERY** sorry for not giving a special review response to each of you. Some of you asked good questions but they're vital to my story so, sadly, I can't answer them. Sorry! 


	4. Nightfall

**Yaten:** OMG! I didn't notice my last chap was _that_ short! I'm sorry everyone… also, about not marking this right… it was suppose to be marked AU in the summery. Fixed! Ok, enough from me, here's the next chap! 

**Disclaimer:** Annoying, annoying disclaimers. I don't own Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Kagome, or anyone else from the show.   
  


**~Moonlit Curse: Night Fall~**

  


The servant led them to the exquisite dinning hall. Inside was scarcely any art or decorative pieces, just an expensive looking set of table and chairs. To the side wall nearest to where Sesshoumaru and Rin now sat, was a small red velvet carpet embroidered with golden tassels. Also, upon what she guessed was her placemat, were two silver decorated bowls for eating and drinking. Coming closer to the mat, she noticed her name was adorned on it oddly. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama, can Natisha sleep in my room tonight?" Rin inquired. 

"No, Rin, she has a room." 

Rin looked up at her guardian and begun to pout, "pleeease?" 

"No." 

Rin sighed and wondered if begging would work. 

"No, end of story," he said. 

In a bit of a huff, Rin ate her rice and fish. Kagome ate her steak and listened to the little girl's pleas, laughing inside at how easily Sesshoumaru could read her. After finishing her meal, she looked up at the still-eating girl. Sesshoumaru had left earlier, leaving Rin and Kagome to finish their meals in Jaken's presence.   
  
~*~   


Kagome laid down, staring absently at the only artwork in the room. The tapestry was huge. In the middle of it stood a tall inu youkai facing her in a large field of flowers and fireflies. A god tree was to its right; the scene obviously was at night. The edges of it were black and navy blue. The last thing she noticed was the white dog-wolf shape in the background looking proudly out at the white moon, and the crescent moon on the youkai's face. 

Rin noticed Natisha, who stared at the tapestry for a full ten minutes. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama told Rin that that was Sesshoumaru-sama's father." 

"Shut up girl! And finish eating! I don't want to be here all night," Jaken irritably squeaked, hoping against hopes that Sesshoumaru did not hear. 

Rin stuck her tongue out at him and finished eating. Kagome only thought: _'Wow, Sesshoumaru looks so much like him… yet different.'_   
  


**~~~Kagome's Room, sometime later~~~**

  


Lying on the ground outside, Kagome watched the sun set. Rin had gone to bed about hour ago, and Kagome had found herself locked up in a room with a small fenced garden leaving no where to hide. She already felt herself becoming a youkai again. 

_'Hmm… I wonder if he's the "ask first, kill later" type, or if he's like Inuyasha was; "Kill first, ask later?"'_ She audibly sighed, and was _very_ thankful her old clothes always reappeared back on her.   
  
~*~   


He was there in a flash. Unbeknownst to Kagome, he had watched her transform from wolf to youkai. Standing in silent awe, his face unchanged, Kagome felt his presence a couple of moments later. 

"I… I... umm… Hello!" Her voice betrayed her in an attempt to sound cheerful and unafraid. 

Pondering, Kagome's transformation got the better of him. 

"Who are you, wench? And why are you in MY castle?" 

Kagome fumed, suddenly forgetting her fear._'Wench! He doesn't even know me!'_

"I am Kagome, or Natisha if you prefer, a miko of the dead Inuyasha's village. I believe you invited me here," she said haughtily. 

Sesshoumaru suddenly appeared in front of her, and before she knew it, his fingers had wrapped themselves around her slender neck. 

"You are in no position to talk like that to me, _Kagome_," he said in a half threatening, half mocking tone. 

Her blue eyes narrowed and she glared, shoulder high, at the murderous, cold, and overall uncaring demon lord clasping her throat. 

"Sorry, Sesshoumaru-_sama_." 

Ignoring her tone, he released her. She glared indignantly at him, though inwardly she was trying to soothe her nerves. 

"You will tell this Sesshoumaru why you are wolf by day and youkai by night." 

Kagome fought the urge to roll her eyes, _'Lovely speech. Almost as good as Inuyasha's.'_ "Ok."   
  


***Flashback***

  


I was in a hut with the old miko and teacher, Kaede. The daily lessons were only a few minutes away from being over, and I was studying at that time to become a miko. Soon after I went to the god tree, where Inuyasha _always_ was, and saw him-no, them… 

Kikyou and him were kissing passionately. 

"I love you, Kikyou," he stated as fervently as his kissed her. 

Kikyou looked at me and chanted a spell in an unknown language, all the while pulling out a dagger and saying, "I love you too, Inuyasha." 

I tried to call out to Inuyasha, to warn him, but Kikyou only plunged the dagger into Inuyasha's heart, and then her own. 

"Bye, bye wolf youkai Kagome," she laughed evilly as she fell into the puddle of blood on the ground.   
  


***End Flashback and Speech***

"…and Kikyou had cursed me to how I am now." 

It's been a year since then and I could not return to the village." Kagome felt very relieved to get that story off her chest. 

Sesshoumaru only nodded mutely. _'An open book for me to read.'_   
  


**~~~~End Chapter 4~~~~**

  


**Yaten:** Wow! That was the longest chap I've written yet. Poor Dilanda! So, so, so sorry for the last short chap, hope this makes up for it! Hey, here's an equation for you all: 

**You + REVIEW = Next Chap!** Make sense? I hope so. REVIEW! 

_**Dilanda:** *ahem* Well, since I have been __forced_ to say something this time, I will (grudgingly) crawl out of my shell to say this: Good job, Yaten! Even better job, Reviewers, who took their time to review this little 'ol story that has been diligently worked on by both of the involved parties, (ooo, fancy jibber-jabber ^^;;) and who love it enough to come back each and every time. Many thanks go out to you guys, but one also to (ok, ok, quite a few) goes out to Yaten, (who you all should be thanking, by the way) who wrote this incredible story for your entertainment (and so she could gain experience points). Well, *cough* now that I made little speech, I shall crawl back in the hole, where you won't see me again until next time, because *glare* I'm sure the authoress will make me again. (But it's really okay! *muah!*) Good bye. XP 

**Reviewer Responses:** __

**Katsurina:** My loyal reviewer! YAY! I'm glad you think I'm a good writer, but I have my doubts. Thank you so much for reviewing! You and ValarSpawn are on my favorite reviewer lists. 

_**Cookie6:**_ Yeah, like I said, I'm sorry 'bout the shortness in the 3 chap, but maybe I'll be able to write longer chaps, as I am getting engrossed in my own story. 

_**SilentDark:**_ Umm… Actual it's a door with a doggie door in the middle. And about the bowl… she's only been there a couple hours and she found two beautiful hand-made silver bowls with her new name on them, which would be weird. Thanks for reviewing! 

_**ValarSpawn:**_ That would be an _interesting_ twist, but I know absolutely nothing about Ramma ½ (which I have to say I don't own) and am far too lazy to begin reading up on it. 

_**Dear Blazingsunstar, Myinuyasha04, Moon-N-Universe-Goddess, Miko-Destiny, Suki1, Sesshoumaru's Goddess:**_ Sorry, but I'm afraid that if I make this any longer, FF will kill me. _(dilanda: nuh-uh. Be a slave to the reviewers. *cackles*)_ Help! Loved your reviews though! 


	5. Sesshoumaru's Reaction

**Yaten:** I'm sorry I haven't updated in forever! **EVIL**** HOMEWORK! **EVIL MRS. PORT! **EVIL!** Um… on with the story!   
****

Dilanda:_This **slacker** has finally gotten off her eternally lazy ass (offense, Yaten, offense) and decided to update. Even I shouted, "Where did you go?!?" But thankfully, she's back, and I have my job, and you guys have your fic. Enjoy!_   
  
**Disclaimer:** Me no own Inuyasha and co. Never have, never will!   
  


**Moonlit Curse: Sesshoumaru's Reaction**

To Sesshoumaru everything and everyone was an open book. Some easier to read than others, but none were too hard for the lord to read. However, this _Kagome_ was no different, to his amazed chagrin. 

"You have yet to explain your reasons of locating your den near this Sesshoumaru's citadel." 

The small gleam in his eyes made Kagome VERY nervous. 

"I... uh.. well, it just seemed…," she paused, "well, it was safer and… I guess more comforting?" She was more asking herself than Sesshoumaru. 

'Why **did** I choose, of all places, here?' 

Sesshoumaru, thoroughly puzzled by her response, threw one last statement at her. 

"You will leave in the morning." 

"What about-" she was cut short. 

"Rin will do without." He began to leave. 

Kagome bristled, this arrogant man- no, youkai- was telling her what to do and when exactly to do it! 

"You can't just waltz in here and tell me what I can and can't do!" 

Sesshoumaru leaned in closer towards her ear and whispered, "Oh, on the contrary, I can." He straightened himself out, a little confused at the out-of-character burst he just had, but coldly continued. "You leave at day break, woman." 

Kagome sighed, "I thought we already went through this, MY NAME IS NOT WOMAN, WENCH, GIRL OR ANY OTHER SCORNFUL NAME YOU CAN COME UP WITH, SESSHOUMARU!" 

Both Kagome and Sesshoumaru stood up. "MY NAME IS KAGOME! KA-GO-ME! SAY IT WITH ME! KA-GO-" A slap was heard. 

Sesshoumaru had left a soon-to-be bruise across Kagome's left cheek, the size of China if they knew what or where that was. She stood in simple shock, then put her left hand to her cheek, a single tear falling down her face. 

"You **will** leave in the morning." 

"You're right…," Kagome whispered quietly. 

With that said and done, Sesshoumaru left without another word. Kagome looked toward the moon; not much time was left for her departure. 

'Perhaps, after all, it would be good to visit my old village again. I wonder if Kaede knows a cure for this… curse? I wonder if I could even talk to her again…' Kagome's thoughts darkened. ' I… wonder if she's still alive…' 

Memories sprang up into Kagome's mind. Playing over and over, like a broken record player. Memories of her and Inuyasha. She began to sing: 

_"I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone…"_  
  
  
***

'Who possesses that voice?' Sesshoumaru decided to investigate the sound, heading towards the source.   
  


***

Kagome's senses were lost in thought and song… 

_

"These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase.

_

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me…"

Sesshoumaru watched the girl sing her sad song, and his heart twisted in some odd pain to see her like this. 'Am I, the great Sesshoumaru, going insane? What is this that I feel? What the hell is this damn emotion?!' 

Images of her and Inuyasha as children played in her mind. Inuyasha was holding her hand and she was skipping; in another mind image, she was kissing Inuyasha's _booboo_. She continued… 

_

"You used to captivate me by your resonating mind  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time can not erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me"

Sesshoumaru had to keep this woman…   
  


***

  
  
**Yaten:** God, I don't know why this chapter was so hard to write. I think I left a cliffy for you all there. Hmm… forgetting something… oh yeah! 

**Another Disclaimer: **I Don't own the song "My Immortal," by Evanescence. ****

Yaten: Oh yeah, one last thing from me: If I posted yet another fic called "Cannons fire," would anyone read it? Its about Kagome, Sango, Kikyou (ooc), and Kagara (also ooc) who are best friends. They are taken by pirates, and forced to serve them. Couples as follows: SessKag, SangoMiruko, KikyouInu (I know not many people like this, but Kikyou is way ooc, as well as Kagara), and KagaraKouga. I suck at summaries. Anyway, I have 3 chappys done. Leave a note if you think I should post it. 

**Dilanda:**_Well, that was a good chappie, I think. What about the rest of you? What'd ya'll think? Worthy of at least 20 reviews? Right? Right? At least, that's what I think. …..hehe…I just had a thought….(run and hide): Yaten is a fanfiction pimp! That's what this place really is! People put their stories up here, and then they come back in with reviews. The author thus gets rich off the ego-boosting reviews! (cool, you're a pimp! I always wanted to be one of those, with the purple hat with the feather in it, the fur coat, and the shoes with live fish swimming in the heels!) Is anyone else seeing the connection here? Or am I just insane? _   
  
**Review Responses:** ****

ValarSpawn: A guy that changes into a girl every time he touches cold water, that's… different. Sounds cool though. I should read up on Ranma ½. Thanks for Reviewing! ****

Crystalwish: I know what you mean, Inuyasha is cool, but the couple is too normal, and I hate being normal. Thanks for reviewing! 

**Puppkid:** I agree. I'm obsessed with wolves, my room and desktop is filled with pictures and figures of 'em. Heh, Yeps. Kagome is supposed to be a wolf youkai at this time too, and I don't think I made that very clear before. Thanks for Reviewing! 

**Sesshomaru's goddess:** Huh… *hides darts behind back* I wasn't doing anything ^^; just kidding. Mine always come up longer. ****

Skurria: Yeps… a lot of people asked about that the 'oddly adorned' and all. Thanks for reviewing. 

**Katsurinia:** I'm sorry, fixed if you read this and later chappys. Thanks for reviewing! 

There were A LOT of reviews I'm sorry if I missed yours, I had 26 reviews, god…   
  
Sessiashamasgirl  
**BeautifulAkiko-02**  
Mevneriel  
**Lavender Valentine**  
depressed-girl001  
**hAdOwCat**  
myinuyasha04   
**aznfangurl16 **  
Flame99  
**blazingsunstar**  
Dragonsdaughter1   
**Singe-dreams**  
Trihn  
**Forgotten1**  
Kagome lover 2009   
**Lady Devil**  
Suki1  
**Sara1664**  
Forever and a Day  
**Moon-n-Universe-Goddess**  
_…Till next time!_


	6. Fire!

**Yaten:** Sorry peoples, someone hacked my computer and locked me out of the Internet. This is supposed to be a confusing chapter, so if it doesn't confuse you, then good for you! Nobody told me whether I should post Cannons Fire… *wahh...* 

_Dilanda: Yay! A new chapter! Has everyone been waiting for this as much as i have been???_   
  


**Moonlit Curse Chapter 6: Fire!**

A pair of eyes stared towards a pair of human parents and their kids as they walked in the mid-noon sunshine. He sighed as the kids happily played tag, the mother set up a lunch in the small wood enclosed meadow and the father fishing in some odd manner. 

The kids, 3 boys and a girl, had stopped playing tag, the boys running off leaving the girl alone. She began to pick flowers to ease her boredom. 

He took in the surroundings with slight awe. The meadow itself was filled to the brim with flowers. Yamayuri [1] sparsely dotted the field. Kakitsubata [2], Rengesô[3], Hamanasu [4], and lots of Nojigiku[5] fill the rest of the field. Bushes of Bara [6] surrounded the edges, except for a gap were a narrow path led back to their village, or so he guessed. 

The woman sat food upon a dirty cloth she had laid over a unseen basket. The man called out to his children, who ran excitedly toward their father. The children waited patiently for her to hand out the meager meal of rice and fish. His unfed stomach ached for the food and his unloved heart begged for the love. 

He took one last look at the happy laughing family, then started trailing the road, masked and hidden. Toward old Keade's village, where he was often shunned and hit by village children and villagers as well. But Keade, the nice ancient miko that she was, allowed him a bit of food and put a roof over his head at night. 

The village sat on the horizon, in an almost dull way. The village women were beginning to force the children inside, these days only youkai were safe at night. Much of the boys protested saying things like, "I'm a man! I'm going to protect my village," or, "I'm not afraid of any youkai!" 

He shook his head at them; they didn't know how lucky they were. His attention switched to a particular family; it was the family from before. The man's children gazed at him steadily. Their eye's pleading, "Let me stay out, I will be good," the father shook his head at them and as if knowing exactly what they wanted, firmly said, "No." 

Directing his attention towards the column of smoke coming from the woods, that no one else had apparently noticed, he ran towards it. Finally arriving, he noticed a huge but old fire, successfully dieing by itself. 

He looked around some how forgetting which way Keade's village was. Thinking to himself, _'Great! Lost at least 3 miles away from the person who feeds me, god! First, Inuyasha, then, the witch… what is that noise?'_ a faint sound could be heard. 

He followed the voice through the woods. Coming upon a large black temple. He heard the words clearer now… 

_"You used to captivate me by your resonating mind   
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind   
Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams   
Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me"_

He thought,_ 'That voice… where have I heard it? This song too… it's sad.' _

"These wounds won't seem to heal   
This pain is just too real   
There's just too much that time can not erase 

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears   
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years   
But you still have all of me" 

'Wow if she was still here then… then… this would describe her feelings' 

He drew closer to the source of the beautiful music. Over the castle walls, guards entranced as if a spell lay upon the floor. Down the corridors he went, wow! Who owned this palace, what he could do with the money put in this? Stopping before a door… with a doggy door in it? He shrugged and continued to find this familiar siren. 

_"I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me   
I've been alone all along _

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears   
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
I held your hand through all of these years   
But you still have all of me" 

Kagome!?!   
  


***

**Notes:** [1] Soft white bell shaped flowers with somewhat orange dots on them   
[2]a small purple flower   
[3]a purplish-pinkish tipped flower that's petals are skinny and poof out   
[4]a pink flower  
[5]white flower that is much like a daisy weed   
[6]A rose bush… almost 

**Yaten: **What did you think? I'm dying to know if I should post Cannons Fire, YOU NEED TO TELL ME! Can you guess the main character in this? 

_Dilanda: ooo! ooo! ooo! I wanna guess! I would have said Inuyasha, but not him...maybe...Miroku? What do you reviewers think? _

No reviewer responses…_*sob* _


	7. Hello Sesshoumaruchan!

Disclaimer: For the last freaking time: I DO NOT OWN THE SHOW OR CHARECTERS!   


**MC Chapter 7: Sesshoumaru-CHAN**

He went bounding up to Kagome, "Kagome? You're alive! I've missed you so much, mommy!" 

She caught him in a swift hug, "Shippo, I've missed you too…" 

Sesshoumaru frowned, _'She has a pup, a mate…'_

"Mommy! I thought I would never ever see you again! You went away, why did you go away? Was it because of Dog Turd?" 

"Have you been hanging around Kouga?" Shippo nodded. 

"I went away because I've changed, Shippo, I'm a youkai now…" _'I didn't think the village would accept me…'_ she paused, then taking on a more positive note, "The villagers would've had a heart attack if I came walking into the village! Hmm… How have they treated you with me gone?" 

"Horrible! They threw rocks at me and hit me and wouldn't feed me and and only Keade would take care of me!" He sobbed. "I missed you mommy!" Kagome inwardly sighed. She had feared this. 

"Did they?" Another nod 

"What about Kouga? Did he treat you right?" 

Shippo nodded once again through his tears and brightened up, "Yeah! Kouga was real nice to me!" 

Sesshoumaru frowned even more,_ 'Kouga, that annoying wolf-youkai prince, was- correction- is her mate? But that does not explain her son being a Kitsune, since she and Kouga are wolf youkai…'_

"How is Keade?" 

"That old bat, she's fine, but worried… the village thinks you're dead, but she doesn't. She's sent out many search parties out for you, she even sent Kouga to look for you. Bad youkai have been attacking villages, just beyond the border of the western lands. Keade needs you to come back to the village." 

_'Was it just me or did my son's voice sound older… and more serious?'_

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed,_ 'Is that true?'_

"I was planning on leaving in the morning, but I'm going to turn into a wolf, so we'll go to Keade's hut in the morning and wait for night, when I'm youkai." 

"Yay!" Shippo's stomach growled, "Mommy, can we eat first? I'm really, really, really hungry!" 

Sesshoumaru decided now was as good as ever to reveal himself, first moving to stand in front of Kagome's door. He opened the door, "I will have one of the servants bring you and the child some food." 

Kagome jumped at least three feet into the air and yelped. Sesshoumaru smirked, and Shippo bursted out laughing, "Ha Ha Ha! Mommy you should've seen your face! Ha Ha Ha! You jumped," he paused and sized it with his hands, "this far!" 

Beyond pissed, Kagome turned around, her face was very red, "How long have you been listening?!?" 

Sesshoumaru replied evenly, "Long enough" 

"Mommy who's that?" 

"Sesshoumaru_-chan._" 

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow, "Last time I checked it was Sesshoumaru_-sama._" 

Kagome started a staring match between herself and the arrogant youkai prince in front of her. Her stomach growled; she lost. 

She blushed ever so slightly, "Uhh, you mentioned food?" 

Nodding slightly he called to a servant. A raven hanyou appeared bowing lowly. 

"Tatakaihana, bring me two bowls of rice and three cups of tea." Kagome was surprised, to say the least. _'I thought he hated hanyous!' _

Tatakaihana asked in a soft voice, "Will that be all, Sesshoumaru-sama?" 

"That is all." She bowed low and left. 

Sesshoumaru answered the question on Kagome's mind, "I don't hate all hanyous, just Inuyasha." 

Kagome nodded in silence, and then asked, "Do you know about the attacks upon other villages, beyond the border?" 

"Not as of now. If Jaken knows…" He left off, thinking of many ways torture Jaken. 

"Um… Sesshoumaru, are you there?" Kagome felt a little frightened, he was staring at her with a malicious smirk. 

Coming back to reality, Sesshoumaru snapped, "Of course, stupid wench!" 

Nothing could piss Sesshoumaru off more than someone interrupting his thoughts, especially if it contained a green toad, a couple of torture devises, and blood. Lots of blood. Infact, most people couldn't get away alive if they did. 

His eyes reveled in an angry red color, "Bitch, don't interrupt my thoughts!" 

Kagome fought the urge to punch his royal ass, "No profanity! Shippo is too young to hear it!" 

Kagome and Sesshoumaru engaged in another glaring contest. Shippo, meanwhile, played, oblivious to the tense atmosphere.

* * *

**Yaten:** Horrible chapter! Absolutely hate it!_nooo!_ Any ways, I think I should of put the whole 'Kill Jaken' scene. Oh well, I just wanted to get the next chapter out. I LOVE EVERYONE'S REVIEWS! 

_Dilanda: yeah, well, lazy is back (myself, I mean) and after the wait for Yaten's work, it has to wait a week in beta…ahahaha…. scratches back of head well, what can I say, other than it's a great chapter (as usual) and that we all can't wait for more, ne?   
  
beta-ed: 5/15/04; dilanda_


End file.
